


How Rhodey Meets the Avengers

by coffee_queen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, References to Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_queen/pseuds/coffee_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not all plain sailing when Rhodey first meets the Avengers</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Rhodey Meets the Avengers

**Steve**

Steve hears the television as soon as he steps through the door and knows that means Tony’s home. He steps around the corner, ready to call out to Tony, but stops dead when he notices that Tony isn’t alone.

Rhodey is sat on one end of the couch, with his legs propped up on the coffee table, one arm clutching a beer on the armrest and the other arm wrapped around Tony, who’s curled up at his side. He looks up at the screen and locks eyes with Steve’s reflection.

“Hey, Cap. Ow.” Rhodey rubs his arm, where Tony had just smacked him. “What was that for?”

“That is not how we greet American heroes, Rhodes.”

“Deepest apologies, Stark.” Rhodey stands up and walks right over to Steve. He holds a hand out. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Captain Rogers.”

“Yes.” Steve reaches out to shakes Rhodey’s hand. “Colonel Rhodes? The War Machine?”

“Iron Patriot.”

“War Machine.” Tony, who’s wandered over, gives Rhodey a pointed look.

“I’m not having this argument with you again, Tony.”

“Because you know I’ll win.” Tony points a finger into Rhodey’s chest. “Because you know I’m right.”

“You always think you’re right.”

“It’s a tough cross I have to bear.” Tony touches a hand to his chest and grins.

Rhodey shakes his head.

“Don’t be like that, Rhodey-bear.”

“We talked about the ridiculous nicknames, as well. Cut it out.” Rhodey wanders back over to the couch.

Tony leans over towards Steve.

“Such a bore, isn’t he?” Tony laughs before walking over to join Rhodey back on the couch.

Steve is still frowning as he watches Tony nudging Rhodey with his knee until Rhodey relents and wraps his arm around Tony again. He just notices the fond smile on Rhodey’s face before shaking his head and turning away.

“It was nice to finally meet you, Colonel Rhodes,” Steve calls over his shoulder as he heads towards his bedroom. He continues to frown- why didn’t anyone tell him about Tony and Rhodey?

 

**Thor**

“Stop laughing, Tony- this isn’t funny anymore.”

“I think it’s hilarious.” Tony leans back against the wall and watches Rhodey struggle with Thor, who’s holding him several inches above the ground and shouting.

Rhodey growls and gives an ineffectual kick at Thor’s leg. He looks at Tony.

“Remember this morning?”

Tony’s eyes glaze over for a moment before he shakes himself out of his daze and focuses back on Rhodey.

Rhodey narrows his gaze.

“Never again unless you get him to stop.”

Tony rolls his eyes and pushes himself forward. He puts a hand on Thor’s arm.

“Ease up, big guy- you can put him down now.”

“He is wearing your suit!”

“Well, yeah, but…”

“Tony!” Rhodey reaches out and smacks Tony on the back of the head.

“Let me finish, darling.” Tony rubs the back of his head and gives Rhodey a pointed look before returning his attention to Thor. “Yes, that is my suit, but I made it for him.”

“I do not understand.”

“He’s one of the good guys too.” Tony pats Thor’s arm. “I told you about War Machine, didn’t I? About Rhodey? Well, this is him.”

Thor frowns at Tony for a minute before looking at Rhodey.

“My apologies, Colonel Rhodes.” Thor sets Rhodey back down on the floor. “I was improperly informed.”

“No problem.” Rhodey rubs the back of his neck and flexes his fists a few times to get the feeling back. “I would have done the same thing seeing a stranger like this.”

“See?” Tony throws his arms around Rhodey and Thor. “Everything worked out just fine.”

“Not quite.” Rhodey pushes Tony’s arm off his shoulder and steps back. “You are still going to pay for this.”

“Perhaps it is you who needs rescuing now.” Thor laughs.

Tony takes the time to glare at Thor before shuffling out of the room after Rhodey.

 

**Bruce**

Bruce is so absorbed in the notes in his hands that he almost misses what’s happening until it’s ending and he’s just about in the lab.

“Don’t you walk away from me.”

“Too late.” Tony storms past Bruce without acknowledging him and disappears down the corridor.

Bruce blinks a few times and stares after Tony for a minute before turning towards the other man in the room.

“Is he coming back?”

“Your guess is as good as mine, Doctor Banner.”

Bruce frowns.

“Sorry- he talks about you so much I feel like we know each other already.”

“Okay. And who are you?”

“Colonel James Rhodes. You can call me Jim.”

“Right.” Bruce nods and steps forward to shake Rhodey’s hand. “Rhodey.”

“Or that.” Rhodey smiles. “It’s not hard to see why you both spend so much time down here.”

“Is that what that,” Bruce waves his hand towards the door, “was about?”

“That was…” Rhodey rubs his chin. “Tony Stark is an incredibly easy man to fall in love with and an incredibly difficult man to like sometimes.”

“You’re… He still…” Bruce shakes his head- he has no idea how to finish those sentences or even if it would help to say anything.

“I know. I’ve been dealing with his crap for all these years- I’m not letting him go now.”

 

**Hulk**

Rhodey doesn’t need to say anything about being lifted off the ground by another of Tony’s friends this time.

Tony flies up alongside Hulk’s head.

“You can put him down now.”

Hulk seems surprised for a second, but then he growls at Rhodey.

Rhodey wonders whether his will is in order.

“Whoa.” Tony holds his hands up towards Hulk. “Let’s not do anything stupid now. Hulk, War Machine…”

“Iron Patriot.”

“Not the time, Rhodey.” Tony doesn’t take his eyes off Hulk’s face. “War Machine is our friend. He’s a good guy- he saves the world just like we do.” He shifts a little closer. “He’s a person inside the suit, like me- a very important person so I would really like it if you didn’t break him.”

Hulk considers this for several seconds before setting Rhodey down on the ground and patting his head.

“Friend.”

 

**Clint**

“Do you know there’s someone watching us from the ventilation shaft?”

Tony snaps himself out of his daze. He glances up at the ventilation shaft before looking at Rhodey.

“That’s just Barton- he doesn’t play well with others.”

Rhodey swears that in the time it takes him to blink, the cover has been popped off the ventilation shaft and someone is jumping down onto the floor.

“I am wounded, Stark.” Clint puts a hand to his chest. “I thought we were friends.”

Tony rolls his eyes.

Clint blows Tony a kiss before stepping towards Rhodey and holding a hand out.

“Nice to finally meet you, Colonel- Tasha’s told me a lot of good things about you.”

“Oh.” Rhodey shakes Clint’s hand. “You’ve heard good things from Natasha?”

“Yeah- I tune out when Tony starts talking; he overshares and I really don’t need to know what you let him do to you.”

“Run for your life, Tony- run now.”

 

**Natasha**

“You know, Colonel, we’re all glad to have someone like you on the team- your experience is unprecedented- but…”

“Natasha.” Rhodey steps forward and takes hold of Natasha’s hands. “When I’m here, none of you have to deal with Tony.”

“You are a hero, indeed, Colonel Rhodes- welcome to the Avengers.”


End file.
